


Hi! Did you sleep well?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is probably the most senselessly fluffy thing I have ever written.</p><p>John and Karkat derp around being cute for approximately 500 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi! Did you sleep well?

John rolls out of bed, plants his feet firmly on the cold metal floor, and yawns. He lifts his hands above his head and stretches. His back pops--crackle, pop, snap; sigh. He yawns again; he cracks his knuckles. He sinks back onto the bottom bunk bed.

It's the middle of the day. All the humans have flip-flopped their sleep cycles, but John isn't tired in the slightest. "Man, naps are great!" All of this is followed by a deep sigh of satisfaction that wakes the room's other occupant.

This waking-up business weirds Karkat out immensely. "Do humans always make this much fucking _noise_?" he growls from beneath a pillow. Trolls are not well suited to beds, as he's been finding out quickly. The nightmares keep happening.

"No, not really," John says brightly. "I just slept really well, is all."

"Glad someone fuckin' did," Karkat mutters.

"Did you have more nightmares?" John asks--guesses, really. Karkat hasn't mentioned it, or if he has, he doesn't remember having done so.

His lack of response serves as an answer in the positive.

"D'you wanna talk about it?"

"No," he growls. "It's just a troll thing. Everyone's having them. No big deal." He wonders if the stupid goddamn lousy pink space monkey will ever leave him alone. He doubts it.

"Are you sure?"

"Damn sure." Karkat wings the pillow at John, hitting him square in the face and sending his glasses flying. "Now fuck off and let me get some sleep."

"Karkat." John grabs his glasses from where they landed (his shoe) and puts them on. "We need to talk about these kinds of things."

Karkat rolls over and faces the wall. The bed squeaks.

John ascends the ladder and holds himself up with his elbows. "Karkat," he says again, earning a groggy-sounding "fuck off." He frowns. "Karkat, I mean it. I want to help you, dude."

"And I repeat: fuck off."

So John does what he has to do: he climbs into bed next to Karkat.

"Man, what the fuck," Karkat protests. "This thing is hardly big enough for me, god damn it, let alone your ass--"

John grins. "I love how that's the first thing you complain about."

Karkat buries his face in the remaining pillow and groans. "Go sleep in your own shitty bed thing. This one sucks enough as it is."

"Hmm," John says, deep in thought. Then: "Nope! I think I'll stay right here."

Karkat slams his face into the pillow repeatedly. John giggles. They end up talking about--well, god, just the stupidest things, really--and eventually Karkat falls asleep with John's arms around him (not that either of them will admit it when wake-up call comes around).

Karkat doesn't have the nightmares for the first time in a long time.


End file.
